Despite the progress in studying mechanisms of anthrax, a zoonotic disease caused by the Gram-positive bacterium Bacillus anthracia, a problem remains concerning the prevention and/or post-exposure treatment of the infection, especially with bio-terrorism threats. Although conventional vaccines against anthrax exist, induction and maintenance of adequate protection requires multiple immunizations followed by yearly boosters which frequently cause dangerous side effects (Rainy, Young, 2004). These side effects often inhibit the use of preventive vaccines among the human population.